evangelionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Zankoku na Tenshi no Thesis
|légende = Version originale |date de sortie = 25 Octobre 1995 |genre = J-pop |durée = 04:05 |label = Starchild Record |compositeur = Hidetoshi Satō Toshiyuki Ōmori Neko Oikawa |précédant =- |suivant = FLY ME TO THE MOON }} , aussi nommé 'A Cruel Angel's Thesis' est le thème principal de l'anime ''Neon Genesis Evangelion chanté par Yoko Takahashi. Il est utilisé dans l'opening de la série, et deux versions instrumentales sont jouées dans le dernier épisode. Il y a "The Heady Feeling of Freedom" et "Good, or Don't Be", joués au violon, au piano et à la guitare. "The Heady Feeling of Freedom" est plus sombre avec des cordes frottées alors que "Good, or Don't Be" est joué avec un piano clair. Une version similaire peut être entendu pendant l'entracte entre les deux parties de Evangelion: Death and Rebirth. Paroles Romaji Zankoku na tenshi no you ni Shounen yo, shinwa ni nare... Aoi kaze ga ima mune no doa wo tataitemo, Watashi dake wo tada mitsumete Hohoenderu Anata Sotto Fureru mono Motomeru koto ni muchuu de, Unmei sae mada shiranai itaike na hitomi Dakedo itsuka kizuku deshou Sono senaka ni wa Haruka mirai mezasu tame no Hane ga aru koto... Zankoku na tenshi no teeze Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu Hotobashiru atsui patosu de Omoide wo uragiru nara Kono sora wo daite kagayaku Shounen yo, shinwa ni nare Zutto nemutteru watashi no ai no yurikago Anata dake ga yume no shisha ni Yobareru asa ga kuru Hosoi kubisuji wo tsukiakari ga utsushiteru Sekai juu no toki wo tomete Tojikometai kedo... Moshi mo futari aeta koto ni imi ga aru nara, Watashi wa, sou, jiyuu wo shiru Tame no Baiburu Zankoku na tenshi no teeze Kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru Dakishimeta inochi no katachi Sono yume ni mezameta toki Dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu Shounen yo, shinwa ni nare Hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara rekishi wo tsukuru Megami nante narenai mama Watashi wa ikiru... Zankoku na tenshi no teeze Madobe kara yagate tobitatsu Hotobashiru atsui patosu de Omoide wo uragiru nara Kono sora wo daite kagayaku Shounen yo, shinwa ni nare Autres versions En plus de la version originale, il existe quatre reprises officiels de cette chanson. Director's Edit Version thumb|right|335 pxToujours chanté par Yoko Takahashi, cette version rajoute une guitare électrique lors du pont entre le premier refrain et le second couplet. Cette version est disponible pour la première fois sur l'album Neon Genesis Evangelion. Director's Edit Version II thumb|right|335 px Sortie uniquement sur l'album Neon Genesis Evangelion Addition, cette version est chantée par Megumi Ogata, Yuko Miyamura et Miki Nagasawa, respectivement les voix originales de Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Sohryu, et Maya Ibuki. Ambivalence Mix thumb|right|335 px Version inédite à l'album, Refrain, The Songs Were Inspired by Evangelion. Ce remix est toujours chanté par Yoko Takahashi. 10TH ANNIVERSARY VERSION Cette version a été enregistrée à l'occasion des dix ans de la série animée. Elle est toujours chantée par Yoko Takahashi et est uniquement disponible sur l'album NEON GENESIS EVANGELION DECADE. 2009 VERSION thumb|right|335 px Cette nouvelle version a été enregistré à l'occasion de la sortie du film Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance. Elle propose des sonorités plus jazzy et est encore chanté par Yoko Takahashi. Cette version est uniquement disponible sur le single du même nom. ru:A Cruel Angel's Thesis Catégorie:Neon Genesis Evangelion Catégorie:Musique